HELP!
by kathy-girl
Summary: Davis loves yolie but he cant seam to tell her- you know with her brother and her best friend - kari potting agaist him.He wont give up hes ready to fight!  FIGHT ON DAVIS FIGHT ON  !
1. Chapter 1

'' ''=what someone is saying

* *=thoughts

*I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON*

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

''HELP!HELP!'' yolie yelled at the top of her lungs she didn't care about who found her as long as she got back home.*damnit izzy ! why the hell did he have to leave me alone*. ''YOLEI! YOLEI! WHERE ARE YOU!''someone said. ``IZZY IS THAT YOU!'' she yelled.

Pause

''NNNOOOOOO-THIS IS DAVIS!''*god why is it always izzy-izzy-izzy whats so IMPOTANT ABOUT IZZY*``DAVIS IM OVER HERE ! IM NEAR A CAVE''yolei said.*cave-cave-CAVE YEAH I FOUND IT*. Davis ran towards yolie pulling her from the tree trunk she was under.``ow-davis my leg hurts''yolei looked up hopeing he would offer her to give her a pigg-back rode witch only made davis turn beet-red'' davis your red! Are you sick!WILL YOU DIE!'' asked veemon. ''SHUT UP I AM NOT RED IM NOT SICK AND I WILL NOT DIE!''veemon and hawkmon where shocked davis never yelled at veemon(well only for fights and even then they didn't yelled to loud).

Davis then thought it over and apologized-after all its not vermon fault davis cant tell yolei how he feels.

''YOLEI get on my back'' Davis said. ``OKAY" yolei was happy near him she felt comfortable she was glad he offered soon as she was on his back she put her head on his back smelling him-she didn't know why but she liked being close to him.

Minutes passed

Hours passed

Then finaly they reached the others.``YOLEI! YOUR BACK ARE YOU OK WE WERE WORRIED''KARI yelled as she,Tk,Cody,Izzy,and Ken ran towards digimon on their tales holding on to their snack as if their lives depened on it.``YOLIE'' Izzy said he was the first one that reached them.

''yolei?''Izzy saw a sleeping yolei holding on to the back of Davis's jacket.`` she looks so cute sleeping'' Izzy said.``she always looks cute no matter what she does'' Davis muttered.

''huh?''

''what?''

''did you say someing''

''no''

''oh''

''yeah…''

Tk ran up to davis `` Davis-we need to talk ''Tk said.``sure-dude bout what?''Davis looked at Izzy-who was watching yolie sleep``bout things-ok-just things'' he ,Cody,and Ken then reached looked at davis she grabed his jackets coller ``if I find out that you de-flowerd yolie I will kill you-understode?'' ''y-y-yes...-k-k-kari''davis said *what does de-flower mean?*. ''oh-and another thing davis i what you to put yolei on my lap''karis eyes had an killing then put a sleeping yolei on kari's pet yolei's long purple happy.

the end

hope you enjoyed!

my first fan fic!

yay!

see you next time! plez comment!

~nya~

~nya~

=w=


	2. what

ENJOY!

'' ''=talking

* *=thoughts

DAVIS was walking to tais's house when he saw yolei and someone else haveing dinner outside a couldnt see who it was but he did seeyolei. someone pulled him down.''what the hell!''he yelled.'' sssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!''kari hissed.''KARI-what are you doing!''he damaned an answer.''yolei-my-baby-is haveing dinner with some stranger-davis i...am...spying...''she said.

''...''

''someone whats to steal my baby''

''...''

''no one steal's my baby and gets away with it''

''...''

''im leaveing''

''whatever''

~later at tai's house~

TAIs eyes opened wide'davis you-didnt know...'' .davis was confused ''know what?''.TAI sighed ''well you see kari and yolei are like sisters and like sisters kari is a little over protective and if you start dateing yolei kari might go crary and sneak into your room with a gun and-'' tai stopped after seeing daivs's scared face.

''uuuummmmmm...davis just forget what i said''

''o-o-ok''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''YOLEI INOUE!'' her math teacher yelled.

''NNNNNOOOOOOO DDDDDOOOOONNNNNTTTTT LLEEAAVVEE MMMMMEEEEEEE!'' she yelled at the top of her lungs.

''...''

~silent~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER AT LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''yolei hunny are you okay you've slept all though 1,2,and 3 mode''kari said kindy.

''yeah im just tired''yolei yawned.

''well do ya wanna sleep on my lap''

''ok kari''

tk spit out his milk ''what-kari why can she sleep in your lap but i you boyfriend cant''

davis was grossed out not by what tk said but his milk ''dude thats gross...''

''have you even slept on a girls lap?''

''thats not what i was talking about"

''why''

''why what''

''why-why''

''why what or why why''

''no why as in why''

''why not''

''not why?''

''no why not''

''cuz no why why''

''oh''

''yeah''

''yep''

''yeah''

''both of you please stop my head is starting to hurt''kari said.

''fine'' both boys said.

as davis was drinking his soda when he got hit in the face with a soccer ball and his nose started to bleed.

kari didnt see him get hit so when she looked up and saw davis's nose bleeding she though he was haveing prevented thoughts about yolei.

''you're a prev...''

''no i got hit in the face i not a prev''

''OH I SEE yolei's not CUTE ENOUGH FOR YA"

''NO-I NEVER SAID THAT''

''yeah but you where thinking it''

''no she is cute enough''

''OH SO YOU DO HAVE PREVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT YOLEI''

''NO-I JUST THINK SHE CUTE''

''so you DO have prevented thoughts''

''no''

''yes''

''ok im stopong this''

''scaredie-cat''kari muttered.

''what''

''nothing-nothing fo'get bout it''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tk and davis where at the park talking about what tk was whating to say to davis.

''really...''

''yep-well what'ca gonna do''

''i dont know''

''you still gonna tell her?''

''no''

tk was takeing back for this ''what!-why not''

''cuz its not right''

''yes it is''

davis sighed''i cant tell her if he likes her im not gonna do anything as long as her makes her happy'' *if he hurts her ill punch him*.

''yeah-i guess your right''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mean while in the computer lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

izzy and yolei where in the coputer lab working on a computer program was tickleing on the ground yolei siting on his stomach.''okay-okay i-i-g-g-g-give-u-u-up you w-w-WIN!''.

''NOPE-IM JUST SIT HERE''yolei said.

''NNNOO-PLEASE GET OFF!''

''NEVER ''

IZZY was glad she was happy.''hey yolei?''izzy started to say.''yes'' yolei said.

''wanna go out with me?''

izzy closed his eyes scared that shell say no

''uuuummmm...well i have to say...

*CLIFF HANGER*

MUUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH youll just have to wait for the next chapter =D

please reveiw i need to know what i need to improve. =D


	3. Chapter 3

'' ''=talking

* *=talking

yes I AM useing the dubb names onlly cuz there faster to write.

yolei was speechless davis's face flashed in her brain.

''uummmm...izzy i gotta say...''

izzy opened his eyes whating to know her answer.

''gomen izzy!''

''nah-dont worry bout it''

yolei smiled glad that they could be just friends ''okay''

THE two started to get up and go outside together-arms linked everone that saw them thought they where a couple-and a cute one at that.

* * *

TK and DAVIS left the park and went to their school (TK left his books in his locked and needed them for homework).THEY saw yolei and izzy,

''TK?''

''yeah davis?''

''my heart hurts is that normal?'' davis put his hand on his heart scared that his heart will jump out.

TK bite his lip ''yeah-its normal davis'' *poor-davis i know how he feels thats the same feeling i have when kari is talking to another guy.*

DAVIS turned around and walked each step he walked faster and on his heels.

TK held davis's sholulder to stop davis from running.'' DAVIS look i know this wont help but dont you and i go over to tai's house?''

''alright ill go'' tai was davis's role knew that if he went to over to tai's house tai would give him advence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later at tai's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BOTH boys where sitting together in tai's room.

tai's eyes wided with shock ''you saw izzy and yolei together and they looked like an item'' tai was worry for davis he knew that davis could be a bull head at time but was a kind.

''yeah and my heart cant stop hurting''davis then went into a corner and rolled into a ball T.k tryed not to laugh but a small giggle came out.''**YES TK LAUGH ABOUT MY PAIN YOU JACKASS!''**

TAI bite this lip debateing with himself whether or not to give davis bottle of whiskey that matt hide under his he came to the decision that if davis needed it after all this was the first time he saw DAVIS look so went under his bed and found the bottle he got out of under the bed and walked over the TK saw what it was his jaw hit the floor''t-t-thats...''is all he could say.

''LOOK I KNOW THIS WONT HELP BUT ITLL HELP YOU FORGET''TAI handed the bottle to davis and davis grinned.''just what i need'' davis chuged the bottle in less then 1 minute.

''WOW-just WOW''

DAVIS fell on the ground gigleing ''**YOLIE I LOVE YOLEI-YYYYYYYOOOOOLLLLLLEEEEIIIII'' **TK and TAI look at davis who was on the floor acting like a worm.

''davis ...what...the...hell...are...you...doing...''

''doing the worms''

''...''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to yolei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOLEI opened the door to her apartment hopeing her parents and siblings where something on a chair see started to get figure get up and turn the lights then saw who it was *shit..*.

''WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?'' her brother said

''out''

''out where''

''outside'' yolei walked away and went to her fell on her bed and sighed.*im gonna call davis* she thought as she looked at the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH DAVIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~

''DAVIS GET THE FUCK OFF!''

''NO!'' tai pulled davis off of t.k but not befor davis licked his cheek.''EEEEEEEWWWWW I GOT DAVIS SPIT ON MY CHEEK''

davis answer the phone''shmlooo-aka hello'' ''davis is that you..its me yolei'' ''OH ISS THEYA BITCH WHO BROKE MY HEART INTO PEICES!'' davis passed out and dropped the grabed the phone and hung up.''poor davis...'' tai said.

''yyyooollllleeeeiiii'' davis moaned.

tai and t.k pulled davis on to the bed pulled the covers over him and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

davis twisted and turned trying to find something his head hurting ''uuuuuuuuggggggggggggg my head hurt..." he moaned unable to handly the pain he had on his sat up and the bed and started to look around.*where exacely am i?*.he stood up started to walk towards the door and opened it.''TAI!'' he yelled out.

''IM IN THE KITCHEN!'' He answered stumbled into the hall way and went to the kitchen.

''Davis you look like hell'' Tk said.

''...thats what happens when my two best friends get me drunk'' he said stumbleing into the kitchen.

''Dude you snatched the bottle for my hand and chugged it down.'' Tai said sipping his tea.

''uuggggg...my head hurts...'' Davis moaning.

Tai and T,k looked at each other /blah/=T.k's thoughts...{blahblah}=Tai's thoughts

/should we./

{tell him...no..}

/you sure/

{yeah he'll find out on monday..}

/but/

{the school car wash...}

/is this sunday/

{/ITS TOMORROW!/} Both boys looked at each other thier eyes wide open.

''What?'' Davis asked stareing at the two.

''uuuuhhhhhhhhhh...Davis do you remember anything from ...you know...last night...'' Asked T.k

''nope''he answered flatly.

will be contiuned! :D


End file.
